


Beauty

by pop14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: Just a piece I wrote about how what's beautiful on the outside isn't always the same on the inside.





	Beauty

Beauty: 

 

He is always organized. Always knows what’s what and who’s who. Knows where everything goes and everyone is. He is a constant planner completely on top of his life. He does this because he can’t control the chaos in his own home. The battlefield it has become

*

The ocean sparkling with reflected sunlight, waves crashing softly to the shore a beautiful harmonic sound. But farther out, fish and sea life are dying because we created a massive trash vortex that spans the waters from the western coast of North America to Japan.

*

She was beautiful. Everyone could see it. With her flowing locks of fiery hair and her hazelnut eyes. But she was struggling against the current, drowning in her own life. If she didn’t resurface soon, she would be lost to the waves forever.

*

The man who is handsome and charismatic with his dark brown waving locks falling over his forehead and his deep soothing voice that always wins over everyone with its soft baritone. And those crystal blue eyes that when they land on you, you feel special. Dive deeper into those same eyes, and behind the façade see the true evil that lurks inside, the need to see everyone around him fall.

*

The turquoise seas gliding over The Great Barrier Reef, hiding an entire community of animals from us. Hiding the way fish work together to trap their prey in the coral, hiding the homes of certain sea creatures that only dwell in coral. Hiding all the beautiful colors and textures of coral from the human eye. But still this same coral is losing all color and dying, and the seas are warming because we didn’t think our actions had consequences.

*

She is always in a good mood and has a smile for everyone. She constantly cares for others wanting to help them; she’ll ask if you’re okay even if she doesn’t know you. She feels as though her chest is splitting apart from her sobs after her parents tormented her emotionally.

*

The happiest boy in school who appears to have everything - good grades, a secure future, no financial problems, the best friends - is the same boy who is huddled in the corner of his room, his clothes crumpled and his hair a mess, tears streaming down his cheeks after his father had taken him again.

*

The sky bright blue and clear as far as the eye can see. The only thing disrupting the blue is the bright shine of the sun showering everything in a slight golden glow, the lush green trees swaying in the soft wind. But then the factory behind is revealed, and it quickly obscures that bright blue with dense choking smog so thick that you can no longer see the trees or the sun’s golden rays.

*

The women who is always laughing and yelling, the one who will constantly have a conversation or debate with you no matter what the topic is. She can’t feel anything she’s doing as if she is watching someone else do it.

*

That guy who is always quiet and never talks, who constantly reads because it’s what he loves. He desperately wants to talk to others and create connections but is too scared. Every time he thinks he’s mustered up the courage to speak, his anxiety beats him back down.

*

The air is damp, light filtering in through the luscious green leaves extending off the swaying brown arms of the thick trunk. The air is alive with the sounds of life, the trees are whispering to each other, the monkeys are chattering away high in their homes, there is the soft pitter-patter of paws on the ground, the low growl of a mama tiger calling her cub to her. Everything is peaceful everything is balanced. But then a harsh, sharp sound rents the air disturbing the peace; there is a horrible guttural ripping and an earth-shattering crash. All sounds of life stopped except for the crunching of footsteps. Man has arrived.

*

Those two girls who are always laughing and talking with each other, who appear to have the perfect friendship for you hardly ever see one without the other. One of them is using the other to find out her secrets before outing her to the entire school and making a mockery of her.

*

He has five dogs, and everyone praises him because he has opened his home to so many from shelters and the pound. And everyone believes he is the kindest man in the neighborhood. He pits his dogs against each other for profit, muzzling some and then throwing them in a cage to be attacked.

*

The stampede of hoofs tramples the ground stirring the swaying grasses into a frenzy of motion. With a snort, the beast throws its great head and horns into the air. Feeling the air whipping and winding through its coat, absolutely relaxed and at home in the open plains. Then an expanding sound shot through the air and the humongous beast hits the ground with a resounding slam, the surrounding grass splattered bright red. The last thing the animal blinks at is an approaching shadowy figure raising a long metal rod. _Kaboom!_

*

That girl who spends all her time at school doing extra-curricular activities because she wants to have a solid application for college and everyone praises her as the most giving women in the community, always devoting herself to others. She’s afraid to go home because she doesn’t know what mood her father will be in and she doesn’t need another bruise to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave comments or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks again!
> 
> Also, please check out some my other stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
